Harry Potter and the Dragonblood Amulet
by BleakFate
Summary: This is a story where Harry and the Gang go on an adventure to find out the past of a mysterious girl and a magical amulet of great powers.........please R&R..PS. This takes place after the Goblet of Fire[ PS.Chapter II is up!!!!I'm working on III!!!!!!]
1. The Letter

Harry Potter and the Dragonblood Amulet  
  
By: BleakFate  
  
  
  
*Ok people, I know my grammar isn't the best, but hey, this isn't going to be published, this is just a fan fiction,  
  
I take no credit for the characters, places, and other stuff that belongs to Mrs. Rowling!!!! I DO take credit for  
  
typing this though!!*  
  
Now, please remember that all CHARACTERS, MOST PLACES, AND STUFF THAT BELONGS TO  
  
MRS. ROWLING!  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Girl and Dream  
  
A boy ran down a dark corridor, his footsteps echoing off the stonewalls. There was a voice calling to him, "Help me....," it whispered, over and over again. For what seemed like hours the voice had been drawing ever near, at each corner he expected to see the body of the voice.  
  
There was never anyone there, but at the end, out of the corner of his eye, he would see a ghostly figure, but when he turned to look at it, it wasn't there.  
  
This time, when he went around the corner, he saw the speaker. It was a child, dressed in the robes of the finest silk, dyed sky blue, her golden hair braided and tied back. She had large blue eyes, which were staring at him intently.  
  
"Art thou the one I seek?" she asked.  
  
The boy just looked at her questionably for a moment before answering, "I am not sure. Who is the one you are looking for?"  
  
The girl just smiled and floated towards him. "I seek one who is strong enough to control the amulet."  
  
"Amulet?"  
  
"Yes, the Dragonblood Amulet."  
  
The boy blinked at her. He had heard that name before. He concentrated on his magic books. Charms..... What was it...? The boy opened his eyes. The girl was gone.  
  
"Come back!" he called over and over. There was no answer.  
  
There was a soft whoosh, and he felt a razor-sharp pain on his nose. "Coo! Coo!" The boy gasped in pain.  
  
There was a sharp pinch, and Harry Potter awoke.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, shocking the snow-white owl, which was perched on his chest. "Sorry..." he muttered. Hedwig hooted at him angrily.  
  
He stumbled over to his desk and pulled out an owl treat from a small package. Turning, he tossed it to his owl.  
  
She caught it with a happy hoot and started to eat it.  
  
After getting dressed, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. His Uncle Vernon had his large head hidden behind the newspaper. Dudley, his overly large cousin, who had been on a diet since last year, was miserably eating his toast and applesauce. His Aunt Petunia was craning her neck towards the window, snooping on the law-abiding citizens next door.  
  
"Morning." He muttered sleepily. Uncle Vernon grunted, his way of acknowledging his presence, but neither  
  
Dudley nor his aunt paid any attention to them. He retrieved a plate and put two pieces of toast on it.  
  
Things had grown a little better for him over the summer, Dudley's diet was lessening and he was getting to eat more now, and in another three months he would get to go back to school.  
  
Harry thought fondly of going back to Hogwarts, to see Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, though he wouldn't miss seeing his rival, Draco Malfoy. Too bad it's another three months, he thought, remembering the ride home from the station a week ago. Sighing, he quickly finished his breakfast and hurried up the steps.  
  
Settings down at his desk, took out parchment and quill, and started to write a letter to his godfather, Sirius Black. But just as he was heading it, a grey owl flew into his window, landing on his bed face down.  
  
Harry walked over and untied the letter that was attached to his leg. He lifted Errol up and put him in Hedwigs' cage to drink some water.  
  
Setting down where Errol landed, Harry tore open the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is Ron. Mum wanted to know if you could come and stay with us for the rest of the summer. Dad got a brand new car, and he says I can come pick you up in it!It's so cool! It's a 2001 Ford convertible, and its black with red racing stripes down the side!!  
  
Wondering how we got the car? Dad got a new job. HE'S THE NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC!!!! We got a new mansion and everything! Percy is now dad's personal assistant! This is so cool.  
  
Were inviting Hermione over too! We've go so much new stuff!  
  
Fred and George have the basement of the house stocked with Weasley Wizard Wheezes items. Some how they got all kinds of money, even before Dad's new job. They even got me a new pair of dress robes. This is so amazing. I never thought we'd be rich!!!  
  
We'll can't wait for your answer, send it back ASAP!  
  
-Ron  
  
PS I sent Pig with Hermione's letter.  
  
Harry was ecstatic! He was going to get to stay with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys! His dream was shattered to pieces as he remembered what happened last time the Weasleys came to get him. The had destroyed the fireplace, and dusted half the house in a fine white powder. Harry sighed.  
  
Making his way back down the stairs, he re-entered the kitchen. He walked over to his Uncle Vernon and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" he snarled at Harry. Harry kept his nerves about him and answered, "I want to go to the Weasleys house for the rest of summer."  
  
Uncle Vernon start at the name. Where have I heard that name before, he wondered to himself. "Weasley?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"You remember, those people of the red hair who came here l-" Harry was cut off by a gasp from his uncle.  
  
"Those people!! The one's who wrecks our house! Blew off the boards on the fireplace!!" he sputtered. His large face was going from purple to a dark red, and his mustache start to shake quickly. His beady eyes twitched as he spoke next, "You! Room!"  
  
"But---"  
  
"NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Harry quickly nodded and rushed up the steps. He went to his room and shut the door behind him. He had never seen his uncle get that mad before.  
  
He heard the stairs creek as someone approached his room. The footsteps drew closer. Then they stopped.  
  
Harry crept over to the door. He twisted the knob on the door quickly and glanced out into the hall. He saw no one. He shut the door and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Thou art indeed the one that I have been seeking...." Harry stood and turned, sending his chair crashing to the ground. On his bed sat the little girl, staring at him.  
  
Without thinking he spoke, "Who are you?" he asked the little figure.  
  
She leapt down from the bed, and walked over to him. "I am Icicle Silverstar. I was the keeper of the Dragonblood Amulet," she said simply.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked. "It is an amulet that has the blood of the first dragon. It will increase your strength and magical spells. Also, if you have enough willpower, it will summon dragons. I tried. I was not strong enough."  
  
"That was the penalty? Death?" she nodded.  
  
Harry gulped, "Are you sure I am the one?" again she nodded.  
  
"You will have this when the time is right." With a small pop she was gone.  
  
Harry sat down at his desk, sighing. He decided to write Ron a reply. Pulling his parchment and quill back to him, he got comfortable.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Today has been weird. Some strange ghost appeared in my room. I dreamt about her also. Well, enough about that. My uncle is mad because of what happened last time. Come pick me up anyways though, I need the vacation. I'll send Hedwig out as soon as she returns from hunting. Pick me up ASAP!!!!!! I'm already packed and waiting!!!  
  
-Harry  
  
PS Say hi to your mum and the rest for me!  
  
Harry rolled it up tightly and tied it with a ribbon. He sat it on his trunk, so he wouldn't forget to send it.  
  
Lying back on his bed, he closed his eyes and imaged his friends and school. On September the 1st he would be heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry tried to fight off sleep, but it was a losing battle. In the end, he finally rested peacefully. No dreams came this night. 


	2. The News

Harry Potter and the Dragonblood Amulet  
  
Okay, this is a fan fiction, not meant for publishing, except on the net, and most of this stuff is owned by Miss Rowling, k?  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- The News  
  
Harry awoke to find a freckle-faced kid, around 14 years old, looking down at him. "Who are...Ron!" Harry said as loud as he dare.  
  
"Yea, c'mon, the cars parked out front." Ron said. Harry just noticed the floating black car outside his window, as well as Ron's new Nike Airs, Tommy Hillfigure jeans and shirts, not to mention a few gold chains around his neck, and a ring that adorned his left index finger.  
  
"Nice outfit, by the way." Harry toned in after making his discovery. Ron grinned and nodded.  
  
"Ron," Harry asked, "how did you know to come and get me?" "Hedwig brought us the letter. Harry noticed for the first time that his parchment paper was missing from the top of the trunk.  
  
By the time they had everything in the convertible, Uncle Vernon came busting into the room, "And just where do you think your going this time!?," he snarled, "not getting away like you did a couple of years ago. I told you that you couldn't stay with these, these, THESE, WHEEZLEYS!!!" Vernon's' mustache was quivering again and his face was changing shades. With a final look around the room, they both hopped into the back of the car and speed off into the night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A while later the car was zooming over a lake, which looked like a small glass of water from the high altitude. "Ron," Harry asked suddenly, "who's driving the car?"  
  
Ron smiled and answered, "Auto-drive." Harry flashed a grin at Ron before looking back at the landscape.  
  
A while later Ron announced that they would be there soon. Harry tried to tug out the wrinkles in his shirt, but gave up after a while.  
  
The car landed in a wide courtyard, with an extremely large mansion, in its center. A large hedge maze was set along the left side, and an Olympic sized swimming pool on it's right.  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed, "that's one of the biggest houses I've ever seen."  
  
"Yea, I think that every time I see it too," replied Ron.  
  
"We'll get your stuff out of the car later, lets go see mum first." Harry nodded, anxious to see Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They walked across the large courtyard and entered the mansion through huge double doors plated with gold, silver, and precious gems. They entered into the kitchen to find a plump woman, with flame red hair, fussing over breakfast. Now that Harry smelled the food, he found out he was ravenous.  
  
"Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley happily, running over to give him a hug. After she had hugged him, she pushed him back to get a good look at him. "My how've you grown!" she said proudly, in a mother-like voice.  
  
Smiling to himself Harry replied, "Yea. I grew about two inches over this summer. As Harry spoke, another red hair woman appeared in the room. Harry smiled at her and spoke, "Hi Ginny! How was your summer?"  
  
Ginny blushed and replied, "Fine...how about..yours...?"  
  
Harry smiled and said fine, and then Ginny turned and ran out the door. "She's more shy than usual." Harry stated.  
  
Ron smiled and nodded, "She's got a secret. No one was able to get her to say what it is though. Oh, by the way, Hermione is here."  
  
"Good," he answered, "can we got and see her?" Ron nodded and they started up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
They reached the top floor of the mansion a few minutes later.  
  
There were ten rooms at the top of the stairs; each had a little plaque with the name of the resident marked on it. They proceeded to the one in the center, which was marked Ron.  
  
Harry entered the room, and almost died in shock. Ron's four poster bed was made of solid silver, his walls were covered with moving murals of his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, and his stereo must have cost as much as a 2001 Porsche.  
  
After taking in the more striking aspects of the room, Harry glanced around the rest of the room, and saw Hermione setting in front of a computer.  
  
Harry walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was watching a Kill bin Ladin movie,which featured bin Laden getting run through with a Firebolt with a spear tied onto it.  
  
Hermione turned around as the mini-movie ended, a smile playing across her face.  
  
"Well," said Ron, breaking the silence, "how do you like the room?"  
  
"Very cool." said Harry.  
  
"Very, very, nice." said Hermione  
  
"What happened to Fudge?" asked Harry.  
  
"He moved to America, to join the International Squad of Freedom Fighters, to help fight the Taliban, they have wizards and witches within their ranks also." said Hermione, pointing to the computer screen, which had the title, wwwn.woa.war/CFudge104.html  
  
"Well, since Dumbledore is way stronger than Fudge, did he go?" asked Ron.  
  
Turning around, Hermione's fingers flew across the keyboard, the rapping of the keys filling the room.  
  
Hermione turns back around and shook her head, "Nope, he's not there."  
  
"Good," said Harry, "I couldn't imagine anyone else running the school, except maybe Sirius." Harry had the sudden vision of his godfather showing up and claiming that he is headmaster. That would be so cool, and I bet it would have Malfoy peeing in his robes.  
  
Harry could barley contain a laugh from this though, but managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"C'mon," chimed Ron, "let's go see Fred and George."  
  
They both nodded and started off towards the basement.  
  
***********  
  
A few minutes later, huffing and puffing, they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs there was a door marked 'EXPERIMENTS' on a gold plate. From the landing they made their way over to the door and entered.  
  
What they saw almost shocked them to death. A huge machine was erected in the center, and against all four walls there were stacked different cases marked 'ZONKOS','BULGARIA','AMERICA', and all different sorts, stocked all the way up the ten-foot wall.  
  
Harry and Hermione let out a small gasp of awe at the room.  
  
After recovering from their intial shock they looked around the room, and after a few moments of seraching they spied two hunched over figures at a table, which was lit by several lamps floating in the air.  
  
"Oy! Fred!George!Look whose here!" Ron shouted.  
  
The twins at the table turned around to look and them, and they bothed flashed Harry a grin, because the previous year he had given them a large amount of galleons, Harry's winning from the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
  
"Well, Harry, how have the Dursley's been treating you over the summer?" inquired Fred.  
  
"Pretty fair so far." answered Harry.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you've noticed that we've come into a little bit of cash."  
  
"Yes, I can certainly see that," Harry said, smiling, "How have you guys been?"  
  
The twins just looked at each other and grinned, "We've been pretty good so far..Guess what?"  
  
Harry pretended to think about it a moment before asking, "What?"  
  
"Mum said since that we've come into all of this money, and because she's given up on us working at the Ministry of Magic, she said we can open up our own joke shop!" They both said in a rush.  
  
Harry blinked and grinned at them, very happy about both of them getting to do what they've always wanted, "What are you going to call the shop?"  
  
"We have several idea's, some given by members of the family...you help us decide" said George.  
  
Fred started saying a few names, waiting on Harry's opinion. "The Joke's of Today, from Mum.Ye Ol' Shoppe of Magical Goods, from Dad.W&W Associates, from Percy.Loads of Fun, from Ginny, which we think is the lamest, and 'Kings of Grins', which we think is the best."  
  
Harry mulled over it for a few moments, before agreeing with Fred and George that 'Kings of Grins' was the best.  
  
With a satisfired grin, the twins went over and started to magick up stickers that read, 'Kings of Grins:Jokes of the Kings'.  
  
After standing there a moment and watching them, Harry,Ron, and Hermione proceeded back up the steps, heading back towards Ron's room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** 


End file.
